


The Hot Ass CEO and His Boyfriend

by neinyagukie



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Angst and Fluff and Smut, CEO Jeon Jungkook, Endgame Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Established Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jealousy, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V is a Brat, M/M, Model Kim Taehyung | V, Past Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Kim Taehyung | V, Teasing, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neinyagukie/pseuds/neinyagukie
Summary: Jungkook and Taehyung were going steady, until Jungkook hires a new PA that seems to be keen on taking his Taehyungie away from him. Taehyung seems to like flirting with his PA too. They both deserve a punishment. And Jungkook knows just how to give it to them. They really shouldn't have messed with a jealous and angry Jungkook.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 60
Collections: My Commissioned fics





	The Hot Ass CEO and His Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mygdailys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mygdailys).



Jungkook and Taehyung were in a happy relationship: Jeon Jungkook was a gorgeous CEO of a multimillion dollar company, Though strict and cold hearted, no one can deny he was a whipped man for his debonair boyfriend and soon to be fiancé Kim Taehyung. (He's planning to propose to him when he gets a break, mayhaps during the holidays- and jungkook's hoping he'll say yes.) 'cause Jungkook doesn't know what he's gonna do if he doesn’t. Kim Taehyung is the brand ambassador of the Jeon company, he also models a lot of famous and expensive brands like: Gucci, LV, balenciaga and etc. With his handsome looks and height, every reputable brand and company wants to hire him. Jungkook and Taehyung first met when Taehyung applied for the branch ambassador position, and it was lust at first sight. Which then became love at first fuck. And now it's been 2 years since he became the new brand ambassador, and Jungkook's lovely boyfriend.

Taehyung seemed to act different in public though, in the office he is kind to the people he liked, and loves to please everyone all the time. Meanwhile, with Jungkook he's the opposite. He's a brat, that always gets what he wants. He should only be blamed partly for it though, since Jungkook loves to spoil his boyfriend. His baby. But Taehyung is actually just a bratty sub for his daddy, Jungkook. Jungkook loved to dominate him edging him to the point he teared up sometimes. 

Their relationship was going well until Jungkook got a new PA. They didn't realize that the newbie was hotly chaotic and he wasn't afraid to get Taehyung's attention. His name was Hyunjin and he was younger than Tae, but still an adult regardless. Hyunjin was a smart man and he graduated with honors, he had a good record. What Jungkook didn't understand was that if he's so smart, why didn't he realize soon enough that Taehyung was Jungkook's boyfriend? Did he just come to his company to piss him off and try to take his lover? to woo his beautiful boyfriend whose ass was so plump he couldn't get enough of it when they're fucking? Of course, it can't be helped that the people in the office would fancy his boyfriend, Tae was a sex god. But limits should be established, and today Jungkook was about to do that. Jungkook was gonna prove to that boy that he's no match for him, even if he doesn’t need to prove anything. Taehyung's heart and body were his. First and last. 

"Hi Taehyungie nim, Have you eaten lunch already? if you haven't yet, there's a good place I know that serves delicious chinese food." Hyunjin asked Taehyung, he was seemingly unaware that he was talking to his boss' boyfriend. 

"Oh hyunjin ssi- I haven't eaten yet, but does that place really serve good food?" Tae replied, not yet telling the younger boy to back off. "Yes Taehyungie ssi! I meant- nim hehe. The food there is truly amazing, just like you Taehyung nim." Hyunjin replied not even bothering to be subtle with his flirty comment this time. Unbeknownst to them, Jungkook was listening to their flirty conversation and he wasn't so pleased about it. 

"Hyunjin ssi, can't you go eat lunch on your own? Do you really need someone to go with you? I should've hired a PA that's more independent then." Jungkook said face stoic, as he approached the two. "I- Sir… I was just asking Taehyung nim if he wanted to go eat lunch with me, since I figured that he hasn't eaten yet. Do you wanna join us Sir?" The trembling PA replied. "No thanks. But who said he'll go with you? And you, If you don't wanna get punished you won't go with him right?" Jungkook said looking at Taehyung directly in the eye. 

"But Sir Jeon, I think I am quite hungry now. Maybe that chinese food won't be so bad. Won't you really join us?" Taehyung teased his boyfriend, smirking a bit knowing he's worked him up. "No, I'd really rather not. But expect a call from me later and come to my office, I'll have a word with you." Jungkook said before going his way. Well he was going somewhere to blow off some steam, though he knew what his Taehyungie was doing. His Taehyungie was a bubbly soft bitch to everyone, but to him he was a subbie bub who loved to get fucked hard. Jungkook knew Taehyung was doing this to rile him up and make him edge him till he can't take it anymore. And he will. Taehyung will have to wait later though, but he'll get his punishment. Jungkook went down and waited for them to get out of the elevator, to say one last thing. 

"Sir Jeon… Have you changed your mind? Are you coming to eat with us?" The flirty pathetic PA said. "No. I just wanted to say one more thing. You'll be coming with Taehyung later. Just wait for my call, and I'll be expecting you both in my office." And Jungkook strode away not bothering to look at his boyfriend's face. Taehyung was starting to feel guilty now, but he knows the punishment (or is it really a punishment if he loves it so much?) will be great. He just had to push Jungkook's right buttons and he'll get the dicking down he always craves. It's like he never gets enough of Jungkook's dick. Ugh… He almost got hard just thinking about it now, but he can't cos he's about to have lunch with his Jungkookie's cute PA. He pities the poor PA Hyunjin though, because he's just using him to piss Jungkook off. 

Taehyung texted Jungkook after he and Hyunjin came back to the office, but Jungkook seemed to be ignoring him. Taehyung doesn't know if he should be worried or excited, what punishment awaits him later? Ughh. Taehyung really couldn't wait to fuck and get ruined by his boyfriend. Jungkook ignored him for the rest of the day, until they were finally called to come to his office. Taehyung was biting his lip in anticipation, but he had to hide his emotions right away as Hyunjin was unaware of what was going to happen. Poor hyunjin, he might get fired for unknowingly flirting with his boss' boyfriend. But that was the least of Taehyung's worries, because he had to focus on his punishment first. 

"Sir, can I ask why you called us here? If it's about office relationships- I'm really sorry I didn't know you forbid us to form relationships here with our co-workers." Hyunjin said. Jungkook clenched his fists, "form relationships?" this guy really thought he could get into his taehyungie's pants, much more be in a relationship with him? Jungkook wanted to laugh sarcastically right there. "No, It's not about that. I just don't want people assuming they can take what's mine. As my PA shouldn't you be informed about what I like and what I don't like? About what's mine and something or someone you shouldn't touch. Anyway, you can wait outside of this door. I'll talk to my Taehyungie first." His boss said as he motioned him to go out, and locked the door. Hyunjin couldn't comprehend what his boss said at first, but then it clicked to him did his boss just called Taehyung, 'his Taehyungie' are they dating? If they were he was in deep shit. He couldn't leave the office too, as his boss asked him to stay right outside his door. And he did stay, thinking that if he obeyed his boss maybe he won't get fired. 

"Jungkookie, I can't believe you were ignoring me." Tae purred as he moved closer to his boyfriend. "And I can't believe you're such a brat. You really wanted to rile me up, just so I'd fuck you hard and rough huh? Still wanna act bossy to get what you want, when I'm your dom daddy, baby?" Jungkook gripped Taehyung's waist and pulled him closer to his body. "I'm sorry Jungkookie, I just love it when you're mad and jealous. You get even more handsome with your angry expression and all. Makes me want to get punished more. I didn't mean to make you feel jealous though, I really just wanted you to punish me." Taehyung pleaded, hands running through Jungkook's neck and chest, then pecking him on the lips. Which then turned into something hotter and then they're passionately kissing. Jungkook broke the kiss first, much to his Taehyungie's disappointment, 

"And you will get your punishment my baby. It's not even really a punishment for you isn't it? My lovely slut. You're my slut right? Not hyunjin's?" Jungkook retorted as he left hickies on Taehyung's body, ripping his clothes in haste of opening them. "Yes, daddy I'm only your slut. I'm only Jungkookie's slut, not hyunjin's. Ughhh-" Taehyung exclaimed as Jungkook kissed his sensitive spot, and groped his hard member. "Are you ready to receive your punishment baby? Do you think you deserve it though?" 

"Yes, daddy please. Ughh. I want you so bad Jungkookie! fuck me hard please." Taehyung begged. And Jungkook didn't have to be told twice, he bended him over the table and removed Taehyung's pants completely. He then proceeded to remove his own pants, pumping his cock a few times before ramming it inside tae's hole. Of course, not without spanking his Taehyungie's gorgeous ass first. "Count as I spank you baby, or you'll get more." He told Taehyung. After spanking him, Taehyung's ass was red as a tomato and he was in tears, but he teared up because of pleasure and desire. Jungkook then proceeded to pound his ass slowly, as to prolong Taehyung's agony and edge him. He didn't even need to prep him as they were fucking everyday. After some time, Jungkook took pity on his boyfriend and decided to give him what he wanted. Some good anal fucking. Jungkook rammed his cock into Taehyung's prostate so hard, Taehyung saw the whole galaxy floating under his eyes. And when he was about to come, Jungkook pumped Taehyung's dick to make his orgasm even more satisfying. They both came at the same time, exhausted but their lust sated. 

"You should go outside first, after dressing up. I'll follow you after a minute." Jungkook announced. "Okay, but baby I just remembered, Is Hyunjin still outside right now? Omg this is so embarrassing." Taehyung feigned embarrassment when he really just wanted to know if Jungkook's PA liked hearing them fucking like rabbits inside Jungkook's office. "He is, I guess. But I'm sure he won't mind, he did deserve to get his punishment too." Jungkook deviously smirked. 

"Oh hi there Hyunjin ssi, I see you're still here?" Taehyung smiled at him mischievously. His hickeys on display, as he was proud of his lover's work of art. "Uhh. Yeah Taehyung nim, I was waiting for Sir Jeon to talk to me. What did you two talk about inside his office?" The PA replied, though his cheeks were tainted pink, he had actually noticed Taehyung's hickeys too. And he flushed obviously 'cause he heard what just occurred inside Jungkook's room. He's trying and failing miserably to have a small and normal talk. 

"Oh, nothing much Hyunjin ssi. Did you like what you hear btw?" Taehyung smirked and inquired. "Uhh… What do you mean Taehyung nim?" 

Taehyung then moved closer and whispered to the poor PA's ear. "Did you love hearing our rough sex, Hyunjinie? Did you get hard just listening to us fuck? Is what I meant." Hyunjin blushed even more, Taehyung loved to tease the poor thing mercilessly. "That's enough baby, Come here. Let the poor thing breathe." Jungkook called, as he came out of his office. His poor PA was a little relieved he called Tae, and his misery was now gonna end. Or that's what Hyunjin thought. "Hyunjin ssi, sorry to have kept you waiting, but you can clean my table now. It's a little dirty cos we got messy with our cum, but if you clean it well maybe I won't fire you for flirting with my boyfriend." Jungkook declared, as he led his boyfriend towards the elevator, leaving his poor PA mortified and stuck to cleaning their cum off his desk.

Jungkook had a meeting in the afternoon with very important people. His major investors and stock holders were going to be there. He was already having a headache because he knew some of them weren't really quite friendly. Later, he'll be in a room mostly consisting of greedy men and he didn't know how to please them. He just hopes everything will turn out well, because if it doesn't he might have to beat someone up again. And then there was his boyfriend, Taehyung. He texted him wanting to meet up and go on a date right now, but he can't. He has to go over some plans for future projects, and prepare for the meeting later. But as always, his baby is being a brat. Taehyung was now calling him and of course he accepted the call, though he was so occupied. "Baby, can we talk about this later? It's really just- a very important meeting. I'm sure you'll understand…" He pleaded. "But Jungkookie you promised to go shopping with me and then we'll have a lunch date! I even took the day off, because I thought you were going to take one as well. I can't believe you're standing me up. Don't you love me anymore? I'm so sick of this Jungkookie! You don't have time for me anymore!" Taehyung exclaimed like a bratty baby that he is. 

"Baby, you know that's not true. I'll always have time for you, because I love you my Taehyungie. These men are just hard to please, and I need to keep them satisfied so I can keep spoiling my baby. You don't want me to stop spoiling you with your expensive gucci's everyday don't you? How about you come with me during the meeting and we'll go on a date after? I'll even help you choose a new gucci bag you'll throw away after a day. How does that sound baby? I'll even buy you a new limousine if you want?" Jungkook appeased his boyfriend. "Fine. But the meeting better end fast, I can't wait too long, I'll get sleepy." Taehyung whined. 

"Thanks for understanding baby, I'll try to not keep it too long. Love you, see you soon."

"Love you too, Jungkookie. I'm just gonna pay for these new balenciaga shoes, then I'll go over there. Bye daddy." 

Taehyung was sitting near the door, waiting for the boring meeting to end. He wasn't even wearing a suit, he was wearing an expensive long skirt and a sleeved shirt with a vneck. Showing off his tempting collarbones. Cos he was shopping when Jungkook asked him to come to this meeting. Promising a date afterwards, and mayhaps a new car. Jungkook was seated at the front, as he was the CEO of course. The meeting turned out to be longer than what Jungkook and him expected. There was even an investor who got late and just came in, A guy who looked like he was in his mid-twenties. He looked cute too, Taehyung observed. Not that he was attracted to him or anything, he's just good at tracking attractive men. He had dirty blond hair and feline eyes. He looked like a cute cat, he wasn't very tall too. He had a deep and masculine voice, Taehyung knew 'cause the guy had ask him if he could sit beside him as there wasn't a vacant seat left. Taehyung then learned that his name was Min Yoongi, and he was an investor who got late because he overslept and his alarm didn't wake him up. He was funny, Taehyung could say that. But when Yoongi left to go to the comfort room, he felt bored and lonely again. He was also getting sleepy, what was making this meeting go on for so long? So he decided to act out his plan. Operation: sit on his Jungkookie's lap. 

He got up and moved towards his unsuspecting boyfriend, too busy talking to actually notice him. And sat directly on his lap. His boyfriend didn't even notice it right away, until he spoke, "Jungkookie, I'm sleepy. When is this boring ass meeting gonna end?" Taehyung spoke sleepily. "Baby, I'm sorry. It's gonna be over soon I promise. Just sleep on my chest if you want to, for the meantime." Jungkook assured his sleepy baby. "Okay, wake me up when it's over Kookie." Taehyung purred, and he looked so cute snuggling to Jungkook like that in the middle of the meeting, that all the greedy and horny men were now looking at him. They were probably turned on by Taehyung's beauty, how disgusting Jungkook thought. He really should end this meeting soon. 

Jungkook was explaining something to the board members, when he noticed none of them were paying attention to anything he was even saying. He also noticed that they were looking at his Taehyungie, and his plump ass. 'Cause his boyfriend was asleep now but his boyfriend's back was facing them and his pompous butt was forward. He really wasn't pleased about it, and he couldn't take it anymore. "That's it. STOP LOOKING AT MY GORGEOUS BOYFRIEND YOU NINCOMPOOPS!" He exclaimed. His scream woke Taehyung up, but Taehyung just giggled at Jungkook's outburst. "Jungkookie, stop screaming. I can't help it that I'm born into perfection." Taehyung joked. 

"But they're annoying the fuck out of me baby! They should pay attention if they want this meeting to be done asap. But look at what they're doing? they're being useless horny fucks." Jungkook said as he glared at the men. 

"Well, we wouldn't be so attracted to your boyfriend if he wasn't sitting on your lap, Jeon. Where we could clearly see his beautiful face and ass." Yoongi commented. Jungkook was shocked to say the least. It was the first time he saw his hyung attending a meeting. He never attended once, till now. He didn't even notice him a while ago."Whatever hyung. Let's just go on with this meeting so my baby and I can take a break."

The meeting finally ended, and the investors went home but Yoongi stayed a little bit to have a chat with his fave dongsaeng. "I didn't know you two were together Jungkookie. I never would've guessed if he didn't go to your seat and sat on your lap." 

"Well obviously, we are hyung. Also, It's nice to see you after you were skipping all the meetings we had." Jungkook mocked. "Well, I didn't find them important. Though I did try to attend once or twice, but until now I just couldn't make it. Nevertheless, won't you introduce me to your lovely boyfriend?" 

Jungkook sighed. "Taehyungie this is Min Yoongi, my hyung. We were close friends growing up as I was in the same house with him and some other guys. Yoongi this is my boyfriend Taehyung." 

"I already know him. He said his name to me awhile ago. I was just wondering why he asked you to introduce us two to each other baby." Taehyung replied. "Oof, maybe I just wanted to know your name since you didn't actually tell me yours awhile ago Taehyungie ya." Yoongi smirked. "Well, now that's settled shall we all go? Thanks for coming again to the meeting hyung."

"Wait. Taehyungie, did Jungkookie ever tell you that I taught him everything he knows now?" Yoongi said teasingly. "What do you mean Yoongi?" 

"He meant nothing. Let's go Taehyungie-" Jungkook wanted to get out of the place as soon as he could. He didn't want Yoongi to bring up their past. "Hold up. Jungkookie, don't tell me you're ashamed of our history. You were such a good sub to me though." And that comment made Jungkook stop in his tracks. "Yes hyung I was, but that's because you offered to make me your toy in exchange for paying my debt. I paid for it well didn't I? So can you leave us alone already?" Jungkook retorted back angrily. "Sure Jungkookie. I was just telling taehyungie how a good hyung I was, while also being your fuck buddy."

"Well no one asked and needed it, so If you don't mind hyung, we'll be going now."

"Of course, see you soon then Jungkookie and Taehyungie. And I know it won't be long till we all see each other again." Yoongi smirked as if knowingly. 

Later, during Taehyung and Jungkook's date, Taehyung couldn't help but ask about the other male who just came back to Jungkook's life awhile ago. "Jungkookie, did you and Yoongi ever date?" Jungkook was taken aback by his boyfriend's question but answered it anyway. "No baby. We were just friends with benefits really. I was a virgin and I wanted to be good at pleasing my future lover so I let him teach me."

"Hmm. So you really didn't have any feelings for him? I'm just asking,"

"No baby. I didn't." 

"Good then. I noticed you were quite uncomfortable awhile ago, and I didn't like seeing you like that. If Yoongi bothers you so much, you don't have to talk to him ever again you know?" 

"Yeah, I know that. But he's still a major investor in my company, so I don't know If I can really avoid him."

"Just kick him out of the company baby. Or I just might. I promise though, I'll never let him make you feel awful again. I don't like seeing you get hurt."

"Aww, my sweetest bub. But are you telling the truth though? You seemed to like it when you were making me jealous with that brat, Hyunjin?"

"I am! Hyunjin's different, and I was just using him to press your buttons remember? Yoongi's a dick. And I promise with my whole pompous butt, that I won't let him near you ever again. Anyway how's your PA now though?" Taehyung exclaimed showing his pinky, as if to pinky promise and smacked his own ass. To signify that he'd really offer his ass if he ever breaks his promise. 

"Hyunjin? Well he cleaned our cum good enough, but he filed a resignation letter last week. He must've been embarrassed about everything. He still has 2 weeks to render though, so if you're planning to torture him till he leaves he's all yours baby." Jungkook laughed. "Oh. That's awesome then." Taehyung smirked evilly. 

"Anyway, I was hoping we could go on a vacation when I take my holiday leave. Do you have somewhere in mind you wanna go to?" 

"Oh, Jungkookie I thought you'd never ask! Let's go to Paris please." His boyfriend pleaded. 

"Of course baby. Anywhere's heaven as long as I'm with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thankies sm for reading! Pls comment & do tell me what u liked about the story & leave a kudos if you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
